


You're Full of Surprises

by hellobhav



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny headcanon, M/M, major fluff, references to m/m sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellobhav/pseuds/hellobhav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan decides to tell Danny that he's a werewolf. But it turns out that Ethan isn't the only one with a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbetaed and written in fifteen minutes. This is also my first time writing for Teen Wolf. Please don't shoot me! *lays out cookies*

**You're Full of Surprises**

There were lots of things Ethan liked. He liked running. He liked being a werewolf. He liked sex. He liked Danny. He liked sex with Danny.

But one thing that only Danny knew he liked was post-sex cuddles. And Danny gave the  _best_  post-sex cuddles.

He liked being the little spoon with Danny. He liked having Danny pressed against his back. He liked having Danny’s arm draped around his waist, his fingers lightly trailing over Ethan’s skin, a feather-light up and down movement that sent shivers all along Ethan’s spine and made him more relaxed in those moments than he had ever felt.

"Danny?" he murmured, pulling the taller boy’s hand to his lips and kissing his fingers softly.

"Mm?" came Danny’s sleepy response.

"I’ve got something to tell you." Ethan reluctantly turned in Danny’s arms so he could look up at him. "It’s something that I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while."

"If it’s ‘I love you’, then you’ve already said it, silly," Danny teased, brushing his lips with Ethan’s.

Ethan smiled, looking down, lacing his fingers with Danny’s. “It’s not…”

Danny propped himself up on his elbow. “What is it?”

Ethan took a deep breath. “I’m a werewolf,” he said, “and Aidan is too.” He raised his eyes to Danny, heart pounding in his chest.

"I know," Danny replied without batting an eye.

Ethan blinked. “You…huh?” He sat up, looking at Danny curiously.

Danny lay back down, hands behind his head. “I know. I’ve known for three years now, Ethan.” He smiled. “Scott and Stiles aren’t exactly subtle, you know.”

Ethan stared at Danny, flabbergasted. “You…you know?”

Danny nodded. “Yep. And there’s something you should know about me too.”

Ethan tipped his head. “If you say you’re my emissary…”

Danny grinned, looking at Ethan. “Shaman, actually. It runs in my family. Usually the firstborn son is trained in the arts. And I have an older brother, so…”

Ethan’s jaw dropped. “You’re…”

"We know about the supernatural. Why do you think my dad doesn’t like you?" he teased. He reached up, sliding a hand through Ethan’s hair. "Now will you please come back and cuddle me?"

With an amused shake of his head, Ethan lay down again with his head on Danny’s chest. “You are full of surprises, Mahealani.”

**-end-**


End file.
